A primera vista
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. LxLight. Light y su familia se acaban de mudar a una nueva casa y ya conoció a uno de sus vecinos, un muchacho de aspecto inusual, el cual le dijo que estaba enamorado de él...
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola! Soy Rhape Seuhans ¡Y les traigo un nuevo fic LxLight! Quizás algunos me recuerden por el fic de Dare... aunque ya hace años que lo publiqué. ¡Como sea! Ojalá disfruten este~**

* * *

Para Light aquel habría sido otro perfecto y pacífico día si no fuera porque la tonta de su hermana Sayu se perdió. Acababan de mudarse a un vecindario nuevo, donde los alrededores parecían tan tranquilos que seguramente no existía amenaza alguna. Pero Light era estudiante de criminología, quería ser policía como su padre, así que estaba más que consciente del peligro que corría una niña de 14 años que caminaba sola en un lugar desconocido y con el sol a punto de ocultarse.

Al principio caminó rápido y la buscó con la mirada, a lo mejor se encontraba cerca, y no quería que sus padres lo oyesen llamarla y se alarmaran. Quería evitarse el castigo.

Primero maldijo a su hermana por querer acompañarlo a ver el lugar, después maldijo a sus padres por obligarlo a llevarla con él. Y por último se maldijo a sí mismo porque se estaba muriendo de la preocupación. A pesar de todo, amaba a su hermana y no quería que algo le sucediera.

Por suerte, la chica lo encontró primero.

\- _¡Liiiiiiight!_ \- escuchó la voz de Sayu tras él y se volvió enseguida para atraparla en sus brazos.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle si no fuera porque la niña gimoteaba abrazada a su cintura. Light sintió como sus rostro se suavizaba en contra de su voluntad y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza para que se tranquilizara.

\- _Ya, ya... No llores. ¿Dónde te habías metido?_ \- preguntó con un poco de reproche. Entonces, al alzar un poco la vista, se percató de un extraño muchacho con ojeras que los observaba con sus ojos negros bien abiertos.

\- _Yo...yo... me perdí porque me distraje_ – confesó, pensando en que su hermano la regañaría si no dijese la verdad – _Pero Ryuzaki me ayudó a encontrarte_ -

- _¿Ryuzaki?_ \- Light volvió a mirar al muchacho y éste asintió con la cabeza – _Gracias por ayudar a mi hermana_ – dijo, con una tenue sonrisa - _¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda compensártelo?_ -

\- _No. Así está bien_ – respondió sin cambiar su expresión.

Light comenzaba a incomodarse a falta de respuestas faciales, sumando su espalda arqueaba hacia adelante de manera despreocupada, sin embargo, ESO parecía ser normal en él, porque cuando Ryuzaki se acercó a ellos seguía con esa mirada distante.

– _Entonces, ¿ustedes son los Yagami que se acaban de mudar?_ \- preguntó sin nada de interés aparente, pero el castaño adivinó que intentaba ser cortés.

\- _Ah, sí. Hoy es nuestro primer día en la casa, Mi nombre es Yagami Light y esta es mi hermana Sayu. Tú... ¿serás acaso uno de nuestros vecinos? -_ se aventuró a preguntar. Es decir, si Ryuzaki estaba por los alrededores y sabía de su llegada...

\- _Correcto_ – asintió con la cabeza – _Soy Lawliet Ryuzaki, su vecino a dos casas a la derecha de la suya_ – al terminar de decir eso se llevó una mano a la cabeza – _No creo ser el más indicado para darles la bienvenida, pero... bienvenidos -_

\- _Gracias_ – dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

\- _Umm, ¿debo reportar a tus padres sobre la desaparición de Sayu?_ \- preguntó de pronto, como si hubiese leído la mente de Light, la cual ya estaba maquilando lo que le dirían sus padres si Ryuzaki alguna vez lo sacaba a flote en alguna conversación futura.

Light no supo a primeras qué decir, sólo tenía los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

\- _¡No, por favor! Te agradecería mucho que no lo hicieras_ – dijo al fin, con mirada de perrito desamparado, eso siempre le funcionaba.

\- _De acuerdo. No tengo problemas con eso_ – se encogió de hombros.

\- _¡Hey! ¿Y yo qué?_ \- inquirió Sayu con el cejo fruncido – _Quiero algo a cambio de mi silencio_ -

\- _Sí, sí, te daré lo que quieras, pero te callas, ¿de acuerdo?_ – respondió con un bufido de cansancio.

\- _Es un gusto haberlos conocido. Pero ahora debo volver a al trabajo_ – dijo el de cabello negro metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzando a caminar.

\- _Fue un placer. Y gracias de nuevo_ – se despidió Light de manera cordial.

El castaño dio un suspiro de alivio. Sayu estaba a salvo y había conocido a uno de sus vecinos. Ryuzaki parecía un tipo extraño a primera vista, pero prefirió no prejuzgar, es decir, le había evitado un buen castigo...

\- _Cómprame un CD de música_ – pidió su hermana a cambio.

\- _Está bien. Pero si mamá pregunta le dices que tú lo compraste -_

Y antes de volver sus pies hacia su hogar, Light se preguntó qué clase de ocupación tenía Ryuzaki para seguir trabajando a esas horas de la tarde.

Los días pasaron y Light y su familia reconocían mejor el vecindario. Sayu no volvió a perderse, como tampoco habían vuelto a ver a Ryuzaki. Pero no le dio mucha importancia, seguramente no se lo topaba porque se encontraba demasiado ocupado con la escuela y su trabajo de medio tiempo, sólo llegaba a su casa prácticamente para dormir. Y cuando por fin llegó el fin de semana, se refugió en su mejor amiga, Misa, para rechazar las múltiples invitaciones que le hacían sus compañeras de clases para salir a citas románticas.

\- _¿Estás seguro de que no eres "rarito"?_ \- preguntó por enésima vez la muchacha, mientras estaba acostaba boca arriba en la cama de Light jugando con su celular.

\- _No digas tonterías_ – respondió el castaño mientras leía un libro para su tarea.

Se conocían desde niños, por tanto Misa ya tenía una idea clara de cómo Light odiaba ser el centro de atención de las féminas, sobre todo de las escandalosas, por ello, para molestarlo, ella misma actuaba así en ocasiones. Por otro lado, a Light le agradaba la personalidad fuerte pero infantil de Misa, pues ella no tenía problemas en fingir en ser su novia obsesiva y espantaba con eso a otras chicas que intentaban acercársele. Era divertido y conveniente.

\- _Oh, bueno_ – continuó la rubia, intentando aguantarse la risa – _Es que con 19 años y sin novia..._ -

\- _Ya la tendré a su tiempo_ – replicó cortante, no porque estuviera molesto, sino que mientras leía escribía notas en su cuaderno.

- _Bueno, a diferencia de ti, yo quedé con mi novio para vernos dentro de una hora y ya debo ir a ponerme guapa para él_ – dijo levantándose y estiró los brazos – _Gracias por prestarme tu Internet_ -

\- _Sí, sí. Ya vete –_ dijo, pero igual se levantó de su escritorio para escoltar a su amiga a la puerta de entrada. Él era un caballero después de todo.

Misa tomó su bolso, se despidió de Sayu, y cuando iba a decirles adiós a los padres de su amigo en la sala, ambos miraron con sorpresa a la madre de Light hablando entre risa y risa con Ryuzaki, quien, a diferencia de la mujer, éste mantenía su rostro estoico.

\- _¡Oh, Light! Estaba a punto de llamarte. Ryuzaki me dijo que ya se conocían_ – dijo su madre al verlos – _Misa, ¿ya te vas?_ -

\- _Sí, Señora Sachiko. La veré después, y mucho gusto_ – la rubio hizo una reverencia para la mujer y otra para el muchacho, después le hizo una seña a Light para que se quedara a atender a su invitado.

El castaño entendió y se sentó en el mismo sofá que su madre, quedando frente a su vecino y confiando en que éste no había comentado nada sobre lo de Sayu, sino su madre ya lo habría amonestado.

Estuvieron un rato hablando los tres, con su madre encantada con todo lo que el de cabello negro decía. Light no sabía como hacía su madre para no darle importancia a la personalidad de Ryuzaki, no, más bien, a la **nula** personalidad de Ryuzaki.

\- _Ryuzaki, ¿qué edad tienes?_ \- preguntó curiosa.

\- _En unos meses cumpliré 24_ -

\- _¡Vaya!, creí que tenías la misma edad que Light. Es que te ves tan joven_ -

Light concordó en eso. Ryuzaki parecía rondar su edad, sobre todo con esa ropa tan holgada que llevaba puesta.

\- _¡Ah! ¡Miren la hora!_ – exclamó de pronto al ver el reloj de pared – _Debo ir al mercado a comprar ingredientes para la cena. Mil disculpas -_

\- _Señora Yagami, si me lo permite, me gustaría quedarme un rato más para conversar con Light_ – pidió suavizando su tono de voz, como si de un niño pidiendo un favor se tratara.

- _Oh. Por supuesto. Es más, te pido que te quedes a cenar con nosotros. Estoy segura de que a Soichiro, mi marido, le encantará conocerte_ -

Luego de que Sachiko y Sayu salieran de compras, Light y Ryuzaki se quedaron en la sala.

\- _¿De qué querías hablarme, Ryuzaki? -_ inquirió con curiosidad. Le pareció extraño que le pidiera hablar en privado, siendo que apenas se conocían.

\- _Light, quizás esto te suene increíble y te tome un tiempo asimilarlo, pero estoy enamorado de ti_ -

El castaño abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada y por un momento pensó que había oído mal. Cinco segundos tardó en digerirlo.

 _\- ¿Qué? -_

 _Continuará._

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, regaños, mentadas de abuela, publicidad spam; dejen reviews.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Light agradeció al cielo cuando, segundos después de la confesión de Ryuzaki, oportunamente su padre apareció para interrumpir la escena.

Los presentó, estuvieron unos minutos hablando, y con mucho pesar, notó que a su padre también le agradó aquel extraño muchacho. Ryuzaki debía tener mucha labia, sino no entendía cómo le hacía para que la gente simpatizara con él sin tener que cambiar su expresión facial.

Luego llegaron su madre y su hermana para comenzar a hacer la cena.

Estando sentados en el comedor se sintió incómodo de que su familia hablase tan tranquilamente con el de cabello negro, mientras él estaba nervioso. De vez en cuando Ryuzaki hacía una pregunta directa para Light, pero éste la evadía contestando con otra pregunta. Para su suerte, sus padres eran tan ingenuos que no se daban cuenta de la tensión que los rodeaba a ambos.

Sí. Debía admitir que se sentía halago de que un chico se le hubiese declarado, pues hasta ese momento solamente chicas se habían atrevido a hacerlo. El problema allí era que, por un lado, no tenía ni la más remota intención de mantener una relación con nadie, en segunda, acababan de conocerse. Y en tercera, Ryuzaki era muy extraño e incomprensible. Su rostro no expresaba sentimiento alguno, era como una máscara de piel.

¿Por qué se le había declaro? Ryuzaki no tenía la pinta de ser una persona enamoradiza. ¿Sería acaso aquella confesión una broma... o quizás estaría confundido? Light estaba consciente de que su aspecto físico también atraía a los hombres, así que no descartaría nada a la hora de pensar en un rechazo apropiado.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Light se excusó enseguida y fue a su habitación a pensar sobre la situación, pudiendo sentir la mirada inexpresiva de Ryuzaki clavada en su espalda. No quería lidiar con él en ese momento.

No obstante, a los pocos minutos, su celular avisó que tenía un mensaje.

" _La cosas no salieron como lo planeado. Espero que mañana podamos seguir la conversación. Ryuzaki_ "

Light parpadeó y detuvo la respiración unos segundos. ¿Cómo es que Ryuzaki había conseguido su número de celular? ¿Es que acaso se trataba de un stalker o algo así?

Ya se había topado con mujeres acosadoras antes, eran peligrosas, pero, un hombre... seguro que eso era el doble de peligroso.

Light intentó toda la noche no pensar en ello. Su padre era policía y el mismo apuntaba a serlo. No tenía nada que temer. Sin embargo, la pasó casi sin dormir, no podía alejar de su cabeza de aquella confesión. Fue tan extraño ver como palabras que se supone que deben decirse con afecto fueron expresadas de esa manera tan fría.

Lo único positivo de la situación es que al día siguiente era sábado. No tenía pendientes y ya había hecho sus deberes escolares. Aún así, en la mañana hizo todo lo posible porque su rostro no se mirara cansado. Bajó a desayunar, saludó a sus padres y miró la tele para intentar desestresarse.

Y a eso de las diez recibió otro mensaje de Ryuzaki. Le pedía reunirse dentro de una hora, pero que concretaran primero un lugar donde verse, mejor si era privado. Light suspiró con pesadez. Sería mejor acabar de eso lo más pronto posible. No quería tener problemas con él, eran vecinos después de todo. Así que le contestó que lo vería en su casa, así no tendrían interrupciones de su familia y podría huir rápidamente si la situación lo ameritaba.

Light llegó a casa de Ryuzaki a la hora acordada y éste lo invitó a pasar. La casa no era muy grande, se notaba que era para solteros, por lo que tuvieron que hablar en el comedor, donde igual estaba la pequeña cocina.

Cuando el castaño iba a comenzar a hablar sobre la confesión, Ryuzaki tomó la palabra primero.

\- _Antes de que digas algo, debo decirte que no soy ningún acosador_ – Light lo miró con sorpresa, ¿acaso leía la mente o fue un comentario atinado? - _Sé que no escuchaste la platica que sostuve con tu madre porque estabas con la señorita Misa, pero mi profesión es de investigador privado_ -

\- _Oh, ya veo_ – dijo Light con cierto alivio. Es decir, eso explicaba muchas cosas, como la cara de "nada" de Ryuzaki. Un buen detective debía mantenerse impasible todo el tiempo, como también que fuese capaz de leer su rostro para saber lo que estuviera pensando, como cuando le preguntó si debía decirle a sus padres sobre la desaparición de Sayu el día que se conocieron.

- _Cuando te dije que estaba enamorado de ti no era ninguna broma_ – siguió - _Y también estoy completamente seguro que no estoy confundido. Esto es serio. Por tanto, quiero ser franco contigo, Light. No fue amor a primera vista_ -

El castaño escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Ryuzaki decía. En verdad era la confesión más interesante que había tenido jamás. Las chicas solían decirle justo lo contrario, que se enamoraron de él a primera vista y que estaban seguras que el destino los había juntado y de más cursilerías sacadas de telenovelas baratas. Esas chicas eran una pérdida de su valioso tiempo.

\- _Está bien. Oiré lo que tengas que decir_ – dijo más tranquilo, ya habiéndose constatado de que no trataba con un pervertido sexual o algo por el estilo.

\- _De acuerdo... Como dije antes, soy investigador privado. Hace un tiempo una chica me pidió que te investigara -_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿te contrató una chica para que me investigaras?_ \- inquirió atónito. El de cabello negro solamente asintió con la cabeza – _¡Pero qué le sucede! -_

\- _Sí, eso mismo pensé. Una cosa es que me contraten para investigar desapariciones o asesinatos y otra muy distinta es ayudar a personas desesperadas por amor_ – Light no estaba seguro si Ryuzaki lo decía por el aspecto profesional o le resultó ofensivo, pero de cualquier manera tenía razón – _La chica me pidió recabar toda la información posible sobre ti y así lo hice. Estuve un mes observándote. Al principio eras uno más de tantos que he tenido que seguir. No obstante, al pasar los días un interés personal comenzó a crecer en mí_ – dijo cerrando los ojos y dio un suspiro de resignación. Luego los volvió a abrir – _No me puedo permitir mezclar el trabajo con mi vida personal, así que renuncié a ese pedido. Pensé que podría olvidarme de ti, pero... Eso sucedió hace un año_ -

\- _Espera, ¡¿hace un año dices?!_ \- exclamó con sorpresa. Era verdad que recordaba que, por un tiempo, se sintió asechado por alguien. Imaginó que sería alguna loca enamorada de él y se mantuvo precavido mas no sucedió nada.

\- _Sí. Durante ese tiempo pude seguir con mi vida con normalidad, hasta al mes pasado que me enteré que tu familia se mudaría a mi vecindario. No pude evitar recordarte y lo que me hacías sentir... Light, no creo en el destino ni en las coincidencias, pero comprendí que no sería sabio de mi parte desaprovechar esta oportunidad de acercarme a ti. Por eso te pido que pienses en lo que te he dicho_ -

El castaño abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Sentía sus mejillas arder a la vez que retrocedía un poco asustado de lo que las palabras de Ryuzaki le estaban provocando en el pecho. ¡¿Cómo era posible que se sintiese tan halagado por un hombre?! ¿Y cómo demonios le hacía Ryuzaki para decir todo aquello sin nada de vergüenza?

Los ojos de Ryuzaki eran tan abiertos, como los de un búho, y lo miraban fijamente esperando una respuesta. Light titubeó al darse cuenta que no tenía ni idea de qué decir, su mente era un caos.

- _Lo siento, no debería presionarte..._ \- habló Ryuzaki, por fin cambiando su expresión a una un poco dólida – _Tú no me conoces. Es natural que reacciones así_ -

- _¿Qué le dijiste a la chica sobre mí? -_ preguntó el castaño con algo de dificultad por los nervios, pero tenía un tanto de curiosidad, además de que así ganaría algo de tiempo.

\- _No te preocupes por eso. Sólo le dije_ _trivialidades_ _, aún así se veía feliz. No me gustaría que ella supiese las cosas que tratas de ocultar por cuidar tu imagen, como el hecho de que aparentas ser un chico atento pero en realidad te importa poco lo que suceda en las vidas mundanas de otras personas; eres amable solo por cortesía. Sin embargo, te preocupas de todas manera, por eso quieres ser policía, para proteger a los que no pueden hacerlo por su cuenta y hacer justicia como se debe. Eso es muy noble, y lo respeto profundamente -_

\- _Ah..._ \- Light estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo es que lo sabía mas se detuvo. Era obvio que Ryuzaki hacía bien su trabajo – _Yo... lo pensaré_ – dijo, pues aquel hombre había logrado captar su atención – _Pero necesito saber más de ti. No puedo ir a ciegas -_

\- _No esperaba menos de ti, Light_ – dijo con una apenas perceptible sonrisa.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Sugerencias, dudas, quejas, amenazas, insultos, propuestas de matrimonio; dejen reviews!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola de nuevo! Agradezco mucho el apoyo que he recibido en este fic. Sin más qué decir aquí les dejo la continuación.**

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde la confesión de Ryuzaki y Light seguía sin entender cómo le había hecho éste para convencerlo de "salir juntos". El castaño estaba seguro de que aún no sentía algo por él, no obstante, no le molestaba el hecho de regalarle unas cuantas horas de su tiempo al día.

Ryuzaki le agradaba, eso sí era seguro.

Estar con el moreno era mucho mejor y más gratificante que con alguna chica cabeza hueca, pues con él podía debatir temas de interés mutuo, desde religión, ciencia, tabúes sociales, filosofía y hasta política con apenas contadas diferencias de opinión.

Light siempre había querido tener un amigo con quien hablar de esa manera tan amena. Aunque con Misa podía hacerlo, sin embargo, la muchacha se limitaba a asentir sin aportar opiniones decentes a la conversación.

Había veces que Ryuzaki le resultaba demasiado inexpresivo, pero Light comenzaba a entender algunas de sus conductas, como qué significaba si miraba fijamente a la nada, quizás estaría hambriento, pensativo o cansado; todo dependía del contexto en el que se encontraran en el momento; o distinguir cuando usaba sarcasmo aún con su monótona voz. Incluso ya le parecía normal que se sentara con las rodillas hasta la barbilla "para no perder concentración".

Además, parecía que se le estaba haciendo costumbre que Ryuzaki lo esperase al salir de la escuela para invitarlo a comer a algún sitio donde sirvieran sus platillos preferidos, los cuales Light jamás le mencionó cuáles eran, pero el moreno lo había investigado antes así que... era obvio que lo sabía; para luego acompañarlo hasta el lugar donde trabajaba medio tiempo.

No sólo era eso. En sus días libres como en el fines de semana, Ryuzaki se había ofreció en ayudarlo con sus estudios. Light no se opuso a la idea, de hecho le encantó, pues era muy evidente que el moreno era el candidato perfecto para ser su tutor. Incluso sus padres estaban contentos con que Ryuzaki visitara seguidamente su hogar.

Light le preguntó alguna vez a Ryuzaki si acompañarlo todos los días no entorpecía su trabajo, a lo que el otro contestó que no, que su objetivo actual no era activo de día sino de noche. Light intuyó que se trataría de algún esposo infiel o de un criminal al que le seguía la pista, pero no creyó prudente preguntar debido a la confidencialidad de su trabajo.

\- _¿Sabes? Creo que debería dejar de fingir que soy tu novia_ – dijo Misa una tarde que le robaba Internet a su amigo con su laptop, acostada boca bajo, como de costumbre, en su cama.

\- _¿Umm? ¿Por qué?_ \- preguntó volviéndose a ella sin entender el súbito comentario.

\- _Bueno... Desde que Ryuzaki y tú están juntos ya no se te ha acercado ninguna chica. Ya no me has necesitado para espantarlas. Parece que ellas entienden que tienes un novio_ – sonrió.

\- _No es mi novio_ – respondió a la defensiva y el ceño fruncido. Pero Misa tenía razón. No había notado que de a poco las chicas se dejaron de acercar a él con intenciones románticas.

\- _Sí, sí, claro..._ \- resopló – _Él está enamorado de ti, y él a ti te gusta, ¿cuál es el problema?_ -

\- _Yo jamás he dicho que él me guste_ – replicó regresando su vista a su propia laptop para continuar con su tarea.

\- _Sí, sé que no lo has dicho, ¡pero te conozco!_ – le mostró la lengua, como si de una niña se tratara – _De seguro ni has pensado seriamente en sus sentimientos. Apuesto mi salario no-tan-bien-pagado-de-modelo a que ni siquiera los has besado -_

\- _Ah..._ \- Light abrió la boca para contradecirla, pero luego la volvió a cerrar – _No tengo razones para hacerlo. No es mi novio_ – dijo tras pensarlo.

Aquello era cierto. Ryuzaki le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él y Light accedió a darle "un tiempo de prueba".

Hasta el momento el castaño sentía que eran bastante compatibles, como amigos al menos. No iba a negar que al principio pensó que fue un error y que se sentía incómodo. Jamás se habría imaginado así mismo en una relación amorosa con otro hombre. Pero Ryuzaki era otra historia. Se sentía bien y relajado con él. No tenía que fingir interés sobre algo de lo que no quería hablar o callarse quejas sobre algún tema. El moreno siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharlo o rebatirle sin miramientos. Incluso a veces discutían pero a los minutos lo olvidaban y continuaban conversando.

Pero, si la estaban pasando tan bien juntos, ¿por qué aún no intimaban? Light sacudió ligeramente la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. ¡Pero si lo acababa de decir! No eran pareja, no tenían por qué actuar como tales. En todo caso, Ryuzaki había comentado alguna vez que no le agradaba mucho el contacto físico, lo mismo le sucedía a Light. Sin embargo, en su caso se trataba más bien que se le antojaba innecesario si no era con la persona que quieres...

Antes de volver a su tarea, su celular hizo un sonido como de silbido y en la pantalla apareció el nombre de la persona en la cual estaba pensando.

"Hola, Light, ¿te molesta si llego a tu casa?" decía el mensaje.

El castaño imaginó que Ryuzaki ya había terminado con su investigación, pues habitualmente no se encontraban durante esas horas antes del anochecer.

"No" contestó simplemente, a lo que le siguió un "Llego en 5 minutos"

\- _Ryuzaki vendrá_ – le avisó a su amiga en voz alta.

\- _¿Ah? ¿Me estás diciendo que me vaya?_ \- inquirió fingiéndose dolida.

\- _Umm, no. Te estoy diciendo que si quieres ser mal tercio_ – sonrió divertido.

\- _No, gracias. No quiero inmiscuirme en su complicada relación_ – se levantó de la cama y tomó su laptop – _Acabo de bajar una película, de esas que tú dices que son para "chicas desesperadas". Seguro Sayu la querrá ver conmigo mientras esperamos la cena -_

- _Ah, ¿de esas donde sale el tal Hideki Ryuga? Te lo advierto, ese tipo de películas te carcomen el cerebro..., el poco que tienes -_

\- _¡Argh, Light! ¿¡Qué caso tiene tener una amigo gay al que no le gustan los mismos actores que a mí!?_ \- se quejó mientras salía de la habitación, no dejando al castaño contestarle con más sarcasmos.

El día que Light le confesó a Misa su extraña situación con Ryuzaki, esperaba con temor lo que sucedería, pero, en cambio, la chica solamente sonrió y dijo que ella apoyaría cualquiera de sus decisiones, que estaba segura que él sabía lo que hacía. Era un alivio tenerla de amiga.

A los pocos minutos se escuchó la puerta y Light dio permiso para entrar.

\- _Espero no molestar_ – dijo Ryuzaki sentándose en una silla cercana.

\- _En absoluto_ – contestó a la vez que alejaba las manos de la computadora. Le faltaba poco para terminar su ensayo y no era difícil. Tenía tiempo para el moreno - _¿Sucede algo, Ryuzaki?_ \- preguntó al notarlo tenso, o por lo menos eso intuyó, pues el moreno estaba sentado sin doblar sus rodillas sobre el asiento.

\- _No. Nada. Sólo estoy cansado. Ha sido un caso difícil. Él tipo era muy escurridizo_ – Light imaginó que hablaba del Objetivo que estuvo persiguiendo todo el mes.

Se trataba de un criminal vendedor de drogas. El moreno debió recopilar una lista de clientes, las cuales iban desde adolescentes buscando auto-destruirse como empresas farmacéuticas. Light escuchó con atención todo lo que Ryuzaki decía, era la primera vez que le hablaba de sus investigaciones con gran cantidad de detalles, pues ya era un caso cerrado.

\- _En resumen eso es todo_ – terminó de decir el moreno con un suspiro cansado.

\- _Deberías ir a dormir_ – sugirió Light, arrepintiéndose enseguida de haberlo dicho porque no quería que Ryuzaki se retirara tan pronto.

\- _Sí, después de comer me iré a descansar. Tu madre me invitó a cenar_ – comentó con una media sonrisa. Se veía más relajado que hace unos momentos. Aunque observó detenidamente a Light con un semblante diferente antes de hablar otra vez – _Light, ¿podemos intentar algo?_ -

\- _¿Intentar algo?_ \- repitió sin saber a qué se refería exactamente, pero accedió – _De acuerdo, ¿qué cosa? -_

\- _Permíteme_ – musitó alargando los brazos hasta tomar sus mejillas con ambas manos, todavía mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Light pensó en retroceder, pero aquella mirada intensa lo mantuvo hipnotizado y en expectativa. Apenas si pasaron unos segundos, pero se sentía como si hubiesen estado en esa posición durante horas. Por alguna razón el castaño se sintió nervioso, hasta que el moreno hizo rodar su silla hacia adelante para que sus labios se juntaran.

El beso fue tranquilo, meditado, y duró lo suficiente como para que Light tuviese una reacción en su interior. Ese no había sido su primer beso, pero así se sintió por la mezcla de emociones que rodearon su pecho y el rubor que se pintó en su rostro.

Cuando el beso terminó quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

- _Resultó mejor de lo que esperaba_ – comentó Ryuzaki con su habitual cara "de nada", aunque el castaño pudo distinguir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

\- _¿Có-cómo?_ \- inquirió Light con cierta vergüenza.

\- _Creí que ibas a rechazarme. Me alegra haberme equivocado -_

Continuará...

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, publicidad falsa, confesiones secretas, e-mail bombas ; dejen reviews.**


	4. Capítulo 4

_\- ¡Por favor, tienes que acompañarme! -_ rogó Misa por enésima vez mientras tiraba de Light de un brazo. Por su parte, el castaño intentaba ignorarla mirando sus notas de clases en su laptop.

\- _Ya te dije que no puedo_ – contestó tratando de no levantar la voz, pero incluso él tenía un límite para tanto berrinche – _Que te acompañe Matsuda, para eso es tu novio_ -

\- _¡No! ¡Él sólo me pondría más nerviosa! Además, con lo torpe que es seguro que rompe algo y me hará quedar mal frente a los productores... ¡Por favor, Light! Eres el chico más inteligente del mundo, puedes faltar a esas asesorías para acompañarme. Te...te necesito a mi lado_ – dijo comenzando a gimotear como un perrito abandonado.

Misa no era muy buena actriz, aunque eso era debido a su falta de experiencia, pero aún así Light sintió algo de culpa. La rubia siempre estaba ahí para él. Quizás un día que la acompañara a uno de sus castings no tendría por qué afectar sus calificaciones.

Sin embargo, antes de acceder a su petición, alguien tocó la puerta.

\- _Adelante_ – dijo Light – _Ah, hola... -_ desvió la mirada de vuelta a sus apuntes al ver que se trataba de Ryuzaki.

Había pasado ya una semana desde su primer beso, y desde entonces había sido incómodo mirarlo a los ojos. Light sentía vergüenza y albergaba muchas dudas sobre lo que sucedió ese día. ¿Por qué se había dejado besar? ¿Acaso empezaba a tener sentimientos por él o solamente se dejó influenciar por el momento?

\- _¡Ryuzaki!_ \- exclamó la muchacha – _Light no me quiere acompañar a uno de los castings más importantes de mi vida, ¡dile lo mal amigo que es!_ -

\- _Ryuzaki, dile a Misa que mañana estaré muy ocupado y que es lo suficientemente adulta para ir sola_ -

\- _¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues dile a Light que a la próxima vez que necesite algo de mí también estaré muy ocupada para él! -_ se cruzó de brazos y resopló.

\- _Pues dile que a la próxima que yo necesite algo, ni siquiera se me ocurrirá acudir a ella -_

\- _Ah..._ \- Ryuzaki quiso hablar. Aparentemente se había convertido en su medio de comunicación a pesar de que estos lo ignoraban por seguir discutiendo. Aclaró su garganta de la manera más escandalosa que pudo y entonces habló – _Yo podría acompañarte, señorita Misa_ -

\- _¿Oh? ¿Lo dices en serio?_ \- inquirió con los ojos brillantes, esperanzada de no tener que ir sola.

- _Si, por supuesto_ -

\- _No tienes que hacerlo_ – ahora dijo Light, pero era bastante evidente para los otros dos que lo decía por pura cortesía y que en realidad estaba aliviado de no tener que ser él quien la acompañase.

\- _No será molestia. Además, tengo curiosidad de ver como es un set de grabación_ -

\- _¡No me digas que también eres un cinéfilo!_ – dijo animada. Eran contadas ocasiones en las que Light miraba películas con ella, así que rara vez podía compartir su tópico preferido con él.

\- _No precisamente cinéfilo. pero disfruto de ver películas. Son una forma resumida de mirar a la sociedad_ -

\- _¡Genial!_ \- rápidamente jaló a Ryuzaki hacia la cama para sentarse ambos en la orilla y mostrarle en su celular una lista de películas mientras el moreno señalaba las que había visto y las que no.

Light se sintió más aliviado. La rubia estaba siendo una perfecta tercera rueda y no tendría que quedarse solo con Ryuzaki ahora que su mente le estaba haciendo malas jugadas. Entonces continuó tranquilamente revisando sus apuntes. Un examen venía en camino y quería estudiar.

Al cabo de una de hora Misa anunció su retirada y por fin se quedaron solos. Light comenzó a sentirse nervioso de nuevo, incluso dio un respingo cuando Ryuzaki lo llamó.

\- _Light, ¿necesitas ayuda?_ \- refiriendo a sus estudios.

\- _Ahora que lo mencionas..._ \- abrió uno de los libros que tenía sobre el escritorio y buscó una página en específico, la cual mostraba un caso práctico sobre un asesinato – _Aquí. No logro entender cómo es que la policía llegó a esa conclusión -_

- _Oh, recuerdo ese caso. También lo vi en clases, es de los difíciles_ – dijo luego de haberse levantado de la cama y apoyado una mano sobre el respaldo de la silla y la otra sobre la página, de manera que su cabeza quedó a la altura de la de Light.

Ryuzaki explicaba paso por paso el método utilizado para resolver ese caso. No obstante, Light estaba demasiado distraído debido a su cercanía. Tuvo un escalofrió al sentir la respiración ajena sobre en su oreja, preguntándose a sí mismo por qué no podía dejar de temblar y cómo es que esperaba con ansias a que Ryuzaki "intentara algo" de nuevo.

\- _Light, ¿te encuentras bien? -_ preguntó al darse cuenta que el castaño no daba señales de estarlo escuchando.

\- _Oh. Sí. Lo siento... supongo que estoy cansado_ – contestó alejándose con la silla y fingiendo frotarse los ojos – _Creo que debería dormir ya, si no te molesta. Mañana continuamos, ¿de acuerdo?_ -

\- _De acuerdo...Qué descanses_ – tan pronto como dijo aquello salió de la habitación.

Su reacción fue tan rápida que Light pensó que quizás lo habría ofendido y eso lo hizo sentir culpable el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente, Misa y Ryuzaki se encontraron en el estudio de grabación como habían acordado.

Mientras estaban en la sala de espera, varias chicas, que algunas también llevaban amigas o novios de chaperones, lanzaban miradas despectivas hacia Misa por su acompañante tan desalineado. La rubia, a la defensiva, les regresaba las miradas y otras veces les hacía señas con las manos.

\- _Y dime, Ryuzaki, ¿cómo crees que te van las cosas con Light?_ \- quiso sacarle plática.

\- _No tan bien como esperaba..._ \- contestó bajando la mirada.

\- _¿Quéeeee? ¿Por qué dices eso? -_ cuestionó sorprendida – _¡Si es obvio que le gustas a Light!_ -

\- _Eso no lo sé con seguridad. Desde que lo besé me ha estado evitando_ -

\- _¿¡Qué!? -_ gritó de tal modo que varias chicas se giraron hacia ellos alarmadas, pero a Misa no le importó - _¿En serio ya se dieron su primer beso?_ \- el moreno cabeceó – _Oh, entonces no te preocupes. Ya se le pasará. Es que Light hace años que no tiene una novia, de seguro ya hasta se le olvidó que es el romance –_ rió – _Y, por cierto_ – agregó con tono serio – _Habrás investigado a Light algo así como un mes, y serás de los mejores investigadores del mundo, pero eso no significa que puedas conocer totalmente a una persona en ese periodo tan corto de tiempo. Créeme. Light es algo así como un tsundere, le tomará tiempo adaptarse a esta nueva situación. Además, si no le gustases no te habría dejado besarlo en primer lugar. Él jamás hace nada que no quiera hacer. Ya ves, el maldito se salió con la suya y no vino a acompañarme_ – se quejó con las mejillas hinchadas.

Ryuzaki miró a Misa con suma atención mientras hablaba. La chica expresaba todo con tanta seguridad que supo que no lo decía por animarlo sino más bien por decir la verdad.

\- _Tienes razón, señorita Misa. En primer lugar, yo fui el que se confesó de manera precipitada, por lo que es bastante razonable que Light aún conserve dudas sobre nuestra relación. A veces olvido que los sentimientos derrotan a la lógica... Gracias por hablar conmigo. Como agradecimiento, te daré algunos consejos para tu audición -_

Tras una larga espera, y gracias a los consejos de Ryuzaki, que iban desde como actuar frente a los productores y qué tipo de poses hacer frente a la cámara, Misa obtuvo el papel estelar en un comercial de una tienda de ropa. Era un papel pequeño de apenas unos segundos de duración, pero sería bueno para su currículum.

\- _¡Conseguí el papel!_ \- gritaba Misa saltando por toda la habitación para luego abrazar a Ryuzaki y después a Light – _¡Iré a contárselo a mi madre! ¡Nos vemos después!_ -

La rubia salió de la habitación, lo cual Light no habría querido un día antes sino fuera porque se la pasó el actual pensando seriamente sobre su propia actitud los pasados días y de cuál sería la manera correcta de abordar el tema con Ryuzaki. Al tener ya una respuesta supo que lo mejor era compartirla con él.

El moreno percibió la determinación en sus ojos y por un momento sintió miedo de lo que se avecinaba.

- _Ryuzaki, necesitamos hablar -_

 _\- Ah... De acuerdo -_

Ante de decir algo más, le indicó al moreno que se sentara en la cama mientras que él jaló una de las silla para que quedaran de frente.

- _Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste, sobre que estás enamorado de mí..._ \- comenzó a decir intentando mantenerse firme, pero le resultaba más difícil de lo que había planeado – _Recuerdo que acordamos darnos un tiempo de prueba para ver cómo se desarrollaba las cosas entre nosotros y..._ -

A este punto Ryuzaki ya estaba tenso, ¿acaso habría fallado? Light no era la primera persona de la que había sentido atraído, pero sí era el primero del que estaba seguro estar enamorado. Todo de él le gustaba, incluso lo arrogante e infantil que se ponía a veces cuando discutían, que lo más seguro era que lo segundo haya sido influenciado por Misa. No obstante, no había pensando en qué haría si Light lo rechazaba, aunque lo más conveniente, por lógica, sería alejarse y cortar por lo sano.

Tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos estaba que apenas si entendía lo que Light trataba de decir, pero sus sentidos volvieron al escucharlo hablar sobre el beso que compartieron.

\- _Cuando nos besamos... me dí cuenta que también me gustas, que quiero tener una relación seria contigo, y que estoy seguro que eventualmente podré enamorarme de ti como tú lo estás de mí y...eh... lamento si estuve distante estos días, supongo que sólo estaba avergonzado_ \- Light ya no podía decir nada más, se le había trabado la lengua y temblaba un poco. Jamás en su vida había sido tan honesto como en ese momento.

Ryuzaki no sólo lo miraba con incredulidad, también con alegría; Light le estaba correspondiendo, y no sólo lo sabía por lo que acaba de decir, sino la manera en que lo dijo, refiriéndose al beso como un acto que ambos habían deseado, pues llegó a pensar que tal vez el castaño lo había estado evadiendo porque se había arrepentido de ello, pero se trataba de lo contrario.

Sin saber que más podría agregar a la conversación, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tomar a Light de las mejillas y besarlo por segunda ocasión.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, amenazas, e-mail spam, declaraciones de independencia, contrabando de ositos de gomita; dejen reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento mucho la tardanza. Pero aquí está el capo5 ;D**

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Light y Ryuzaki por fin formalizaron su relación tras un segundo beso.

Sin embargo, los primeros días fueron algo complicados, pues Light aún se sentía avergonzado y nervioso al pensar que ahora tenía un novio; hacía mucho que tuvo su última novia y no recordaba cómo se suponía que debía actuar teniendo pareja. Pero como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Ryuzaki le dijo al tercer día que siguiera actuando como de costumbre, después de todo, no era como si no conociera su personalidad. Esto hizo que el castaño se tranquilizase considerablemente, recordando que el moreno ya estaba enamorado de él por ser como es, que no tenía razones para fingir.

Al terminar la primera semana, por fin pudo comenzar a relajarse estando alrededor del moreno, lo cual también ayudó a Ryuzaki a tener más fe en Light, pues aún tenía dudas sobre su noviazgo, que si era verdadero o no, pensando que tal vez lo había presionado demasiado y lo hizo tomar una decisión apresurada. No obstante, ya habiendo superado ese lapso, tanto de manera consciente como inconsciente, ahora ambos sentían que podían confiar uno en el otro y buscaban el contacto físico que antes no se atrevían a pedir, desde darse palmadas en la espalda, o tocarse el brazo cuando querían la atención del otro, abrazos; después progresaron con besos en la mejilla; hasta seguir con tímidos y poco recurrentes besos en los labios cuando lo sentían correcto. A pesar de todo eso, Light se percató que su relación dio un gran salto después de que sucediera entre ellos un acto tan simple como tomarse de las manos.

Sucedió una noche que Misa les pidió ver una película de terror con ella. Light refunfuñó ante la idea. No le gustaba ver películas, eran una pérdida de su tiempo, y menos si eran del género de sustos pues..., no era que le diesen miedo, más bien, él era fácilmente sugestionable. Así que siempre evitaba ver ese tipo de cosas. Aunque terminó cediendo a la petición pues su novio estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

Y así fue como el castaño acabó sentado en el sofá de Misa, con ésta acurrucada a su lado izquierdo. Luces apagadas y la televisión a todo volumen. Ambos temblando. Sin embargo, no todo era tan malo; a su lado derecho tenía a Ryuzaki con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

A diferencia de ellos, el moreno parecía estar bien. De hecho, lo pudo escuchar bostezar, como si la película lo estuviese aburriendo. Light sintió algo de envidia. Sabía que como aspirante a policía no podía dejarse intimidar por criminales o cuerpos humanos sin vida, por tanto, una película sobre fantasmas no debería incomodarlo tanto, ¿o sí? Suspiró con frustración, pensando en que estaba siendo infantil y que así nunca podría llegar a conseguir su placa. ¿Cómo Ryuzaki se había enamorado de alguien tan patético como él?

"Esta película da más miedo de lo que creí." Dijo Misa abrazando a su amigo. "¿Podemos poner otra?" Inquirió esperanzada.

"¡Oh, vamos, Misa! Pero si eras tú quien pidió verla." Respondió Light con una pequeña sonrisa de burla, aunque él también preferiría estar viendo otra cosa.

"Por favor..." Gimió la chica. Entonces Light fingió apiadarse de ella.

"De acuerdo, si insistes...". Se inclinó hacia la mesita donde se encontraba el control remoto y alargó un brazo para tomarlo, pero la mano de Ryuzaki sobre la suya lo detuvo, dejándolo sin saber cómo reaccionar. No esperaba esa interrupción.

"No. Ya va por más de la mitad, deberíamos terminar de verla." Dijo Ryuzaki mirando a la rubia.

"¡Pe-pero tendré pesadillas!"

"En ese caso, señorita Misa, quiero que recuerdes que las películas son falsas y que en ellas no existe nada que pueda lastimarte. A quien debes temerle es a las personas reales, a los verdaderos monstruos que no necesitan maquillaje ni efectos especiales para acabar con tu vida... Oh, lo siento si fui muy duro." Dijo tras distinguir en la oscuridad el rostro perplejo de Misa.

"No... Tienes razón. Creo que nunca lo había pensando de esa manera... Light, ¿tú no eres uno de esos monstruos asesinos o sí?"

"Bueno, si te lo dijera tendría que matarte."

"Entonces me lo digas." Ambos rieron y después devolvieron la vista a la pantalla.

Ryuzaki no soltó la mano de Light hasta que terminó la película, como si aquello fuese su manera de decirle que estaba bien tener miedo mientras hiciese algo por combatirlo. Y por supuesto que Light haría algo al respecto; conseguir su placa y atrapar a esos monstruos para llevarlos ante la Justicia, así personas como Misa no tendrían porque preocuparse por ellos.

Aquello había sucedido una semana atrás y Light todavía buscaba una manera sutil de recompensar a Ryuzaki por su comprensión, pero en esos momentos no se encontraba muy motivado, pues debía estudiar para el último examen del año escolar, que si lo pasaba por fin podría tener unas buenas y merecidas vacaciones. Pero si ya de por sí se sentía estresado por los exámenes, sus padres decidieron que esa tarde en especial era la indicada para salir en una cita romántica y dejarlo solo a cargo de su hermana menor.

"Light, tengo hambre." Se quejó Sayu mientras se golpeaba ligeramente una y otra vez la frente contra la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano. Solía hacer eso para molestarlo.

"Tienes 14 años, puedes alimentarte tu sola." Le respondió mientras intentaba concentrarse.

"Pero no me dejan usar las estufa."

"Usa el microondas."

"No hay nada que se pueda hacer en el microondas."

Light suspiró y se levantó de su escritorio.

"Está bien, te prepararé algo. Pero prométeme que no me molestarás el resto de la noche, a no ser que sea algo importante."

"¡Sí, señor!" La muchacha lo saludó tal cual general mientras sonreía triunfante. "Por cierto, hermanito." Agregó con tono melódico ya que estaban en la cocina. "¿Qué tal te van las cosas con Ryuzaki?"

"¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres?" Contestó con el rostro más serio que pudo, aunque era evidente que su hermana no era tan despistada como sus padres cuando se trataba del moreno.

"Bueno... Ustedes dos han estado actuando muy extraño últimamente, y tú has estado menos gruñón que de costumbre. Incluso le pregunté a Misa si ella sabía algo pero no me quiso decir. Así que deduzco que...ustedes se gustan." Dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, ruborizada.

Oh. Sayu no era tan torpe como Light pensaba. Terminó de colocar los ingredientes de la cena en el sartén y después se volvió hacía su hermana.

"Ryuzaki es mi novio." Dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de haberlo confesado tan fácilmente. Los ojos de Sayu se agrandaron tal cual fangirl y estuvo a punto de gritar de emoción, pero el castaño continuó hablando. "Pero no se lo digas a nuestros padres. No sé cómo reaccionarán aún."

"¡Por supuesto! Por mí no te preocupes, les guardaré el secreto."

Cuando Light volvió a su habitación encontró en su celular un mensaje de hacía pocos minutos, donde Ryuzaki le preguntaba si podía ir a su casa o si seguía ocupado estudiando.

Light lo pensó un momento. Ya se sabía todo el contenido de clase entera, no tenía necesidad ya de matarse estudiando y estresándose por nada. Además...quería ver a Ryuzaki, escuchar su monótona voz, sentir sus manos frías... El castaño se ruborizó ante ese pensamiento, dándose cuenta que...quizás... comenzaba a enamorarse de Ryuzaki. Por lo que respondió al mensaje diciéndole que lo estaría esperando.

En menos de cinco minutos Ryuzaki ya se encontraba tocando a la puerta de la casa Yagami, y una animada Sayu le abrió.

"Hola, Ryuzaki, o debo decir 'cuñadito'." La muchacha rió y rápidamente agregó antes de regresar a ver la televisión. "Light está en su cuarto."

"Gracias." Replicó el moreno con una ligera sonrisa. Fue agradable confirmar que Sayu le tenía la suficiente estima para como para darle la bienvenida a su familia.

Al entrar a la habitación de su novio vio que éste se encontraba limpiándola, a pesar de que nada parecía estar sucio, claro indicio de que se sentía estresado.

"¿Estás bien, Light?"

"Oh, Ryuzaki. Sí, estoy bien..." Respondió desviando la mirada.

"Pues yo no te veo bien." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Seguro que no deberías estar estudiando? Puedo dejarte hacerlo."

"No. Estoy cansado de estudiar. Yo...prefiero pasar tiempo contigo ahora mismo." Admitió con las mejillas encendidas, todavía sin mirarlo.

Entonces el moreno lo entendió. Light no estaba estresado, estaba siendo tímido. Saber aquello hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Por lo que tomó al castaño de las mejillas e hizo juntar sus labios en un beso más apasionado que otros, pero sin excederse a lo sexual. Light respondió colocando sus manos en su espalda, atrayendo al moreno más hacía sí.

Y aquel beso pudo haber durado más sino fuera porque escucharon el sonido de un celular haciendo una fotografía.

"¡Sa-sayu!" Le reprendió Light con el rostro rojo de pura vergüenza. Corrió enseguida hacía su hermana y le arrebató el celular.

"¡No, Light! ¡No la borres!" Rogó mientras saltaba para intentar quitárselo.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Esto es privado!"

"¡Es para la posteridad! ¡Sus hijos adoptivos querrán verla!"

"Déjame verla." Ryuzaki tomó el celular de la mano de Light y miró la fotografía. "Oh. Es muy buena. Realmente sabes como utilizar los puntos de fuga."

"Es que uso mucho Instagram." Respondió orgullosa.

"¡Ryuzaki!" Exclamó Light indignado de que su novio no lo apoyara. "¿Pero qué haces?" Preguntó al verlo picar botones.

"La envío a mi mail. Para la posteridad." Respondió con su habitual cara de nada. Aunque Light pudo deducir que lo decían en broma, supo que realmente había guardado la foto.

* * *

Reviews:  
Lrivaille26: ¡Gracias! Y sí, mi intención es que fic vaya de poco a poco, que se entienda por qué se van enamorando. Espero me sigas leyendo! :D  
Heater4: Sólo diré que agradezco que spammearas mis fics. Sé que me amas ;D  
Akai Yoake: Jajaja. Está bien, no tengo problemas con eso. Me alegro que te guste mi manera de escribir, es un halago~. Y pues ya subí el cap. Espero que igual te guste como los otros caps~

Sugerencias, quejas, amenazas de muerte mal escritas, e-mail bombas, contrabando de imágenes yaoi; dejen reviews.


End file.
